


Between Now And Forever

by KateLides



Series: Between Now And Forever [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F, Triple Treble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLides/pseuds/KateLides
Summary: This a collection of important moments in the relationship between Aubrey, Beca and Chloe.What do you think happened in those 3 years and the years after? How do they cope with everyday life.Triple Treble





	1. Chapter 1

**Between Now And Forever 01**

It’s been almost 6 weeks since Beca has seen Aubrey and Chloe. She’s still angry at her father for yanking her away from her new girlfriends. Of course they talked everyday and face timed but it wasn’t the same. She had been spending more time at their apartment than her step-mother’s house.

In between taking some shifts at the radio station, some DJ-ing shifts at the local clubs and working at the local diner. The brunette would take naps on the couch of the apartment during the day while staying up all night at the house. Her father had given up and told her to stay at the other girl’s apartment. He had confiscated her equipment and he’d only give it back once the new year would start. Thank heavens she still had her laptop and Luke had some spare equipment

But right now that didn’t matter. Aubrey and Chloe were coming home the next day and she was preparing the apartment for their arrival. She had spend a lot of time making a ‘Welcome Home’ banner and had hung it in the hallway so they could see it when they came in.  In the meantime she already baked cookies to feed an army. The only thing left to do was cook dinner but that was for tomorrow.

Seeing that it’s still pretty early Beca decides to work on some new playlists for the coming year with the Bellas. While working on those her mind keeps wandering to the day her going back to Atlanta had started. It was the day after their first date. She never thought a vacation could end so quickly.

*Flashback*

_The girls are tangled in the sheets, Chloe is spooned by Aubrey while Beca is facing her holding on to both of them. They all have smiles plastered on their faces each enjoying the warmth the others provide. Beca is the first to wake up due to the annoying sound of her phone ringing. She manages to roll out of the bed but she falls on the ground which wakes her up instantly. With a loud grumble Beca gets up from the floor and walks over the where the sound is coming from. She finds her purse and takes out her phone, picking up without checking the caller ID._

_*Phone Call*_

**_Beca:_ ** _“Mitchell…”_

**_Jesse:_ ** _“Hey Becs.”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“What the hell do you want Swanson?”_

**_Jesse:_ ** _“I want to talk.”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“I have nothing to say to you.”_

**_Jesse:_ ** _“Then just listen.”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“No Jesse this conversation is done.”_

**_Jesse:_ ** _“Please give me a chance to explain, what you heard was not what you think.”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“I’m not in Atlanta and even if I was that would be a hard no.”_

**_Jesse:_ ** _“When are you coming back? I do care about you Becs, please give me a chance.”_

**_Beca:_ ** _“No Jesse, you broke my trust. I don’t want to see you or hear from you again.”_

**_Jesse:_ ** _“Beca please g-“_

**_Beca:_ ** _“Bye Jesse.”_

_*End Phone Call*_

_Beca lets out a heavy sighs and chucks her phone back into her purse. It takes her a moment to turn around. When she does she’s met with the worried faces that belong to her girlfriends. But those looks gradually turn into ones filled with lust and love. The brunette’s eyes travel down her own body and she tries to cover her naked body with her hands. The memories of last night come rushing back and Beca’s face turns bright red when she remembers the sounds and feelings that accompany them don’t help at all._

_“S-s-sorry I w-woke you u-up.” Chloe’s head rolls to the right and she bites her bottom lip seductively. The redhead waves Beca over with a flashy smile. “When you look like that you can wake us up any day.”_ _Beca’s eyes widen at Aubrey’s words yet they kick start her and she slowly makes her way back to the bed. Climbing on it from the bottom making her way up to the girls in the most sensual way she can manage which still is the most awkward thing she has ever done. When she’s close enough both Aubrey and Chloe lean forward and pull Beca into their arms. Aubrey is the first kiss to the brunette while Beca wraps her arms around her petite DJ’s waist._

_All three girls let out a loud grunt when another phone rings. “That’s mine.” Chloe says letting her head rest against Beca’s shoulder. “Ignore it.” Aubrey’s breathing is heavy and uneven. “It’s my mom’s ringtone, it might be important.” Beca rolls back onto her back while Chloe unbashfully leaves the bed giving the girls a nice view when she bends over to pick up her phone._

_*Phone Call*_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“Morning mom.”_

**_Misses Beale:_ ** _“Good afternoon sweetie, how was your date?”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“Afternoon huh, anyway it went great.”_

**_Misses Beale:_ ** _“Did you girls have-“_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“MOM! We’re not discussing any of that.”_

**_Misses Beale:_ ** _“That was not what I was suggesting… but did you?”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“We might have-but that’s not the point. Why are you calling?”_

**_Misses Beale:_ ** _“Oh yes that’s right. There’s a young boy at our door looking for Beca?”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“What? Who is it?”_

**_Misses Beale:_ ** _“I forgot his name but he’s tall, brown hair and a charming smile.”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“Was his name by any chance Jesse?”_

**_Misses Beale:_ ** _“Yes that’s him, what do I tell him?”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“Tell him to leave.”_

**_Misses Beale:_ ** _“I have a feeling that won’t be happening sweetie he’s camped out in front of the front door.”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“What?” She turns to face her girlfriends who are already getting dressed. They hand Chloe her things as well._

**_Misses Beale:_ ** _“I would send your father out but he got called into work.”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“No that’s fine, we’re on our way home. Make sure the backdoor is open.”_

**_Misses Beale:_ ** _“Will you tell me why?”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“We’re sending Beca in from the back so she can avoid Jesse.”_

**_Misses Beale:_ ** _“I’ll keep an eye out.”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“Thank you mom, see you soon.”_

**_Misses Beale:_ ** _“Sure thing sweetie, stay safe.”_

**_Chloe:_ ** _“Always mom Bye.”_

**_Misses Beale:_ ** _“Bye.”_

_*End Phone Call*_

_Beca is pacing through the room while Aubrey is trying to stop her to no avail. “How the hell did he find me?” It’s a rhetorical question yet Aubrey has the need to answer. “Maybe someone told him? One of the Bellas? We never told them what happened so it’s possible.” Beca sighs and takes a seat on the bed. “So what do we do?”_

_“My mom is leaving the backdoor open, before we reach the house we’re going to drop you off at the stairs that can take you down to the beach. From there you can make it into the garden and into the house.” Aubrey raises her brow at the two girls. “Ok I don’t know when this turned into mission impossible but aren’t we overreacting a bit?” She asks with a shrug. “I don’t think it’s a good idea but I don’t want to see Jesse either.”_

_Chloe kneels down in front of Beca and takes her hands. “It’s alright to be nervous, but when push comes to shove we’ll protect you… the both of us.” Aubrey gets the hint and sits down next to the brunette. “We’re not going anywhere Becs, you’re ours and no one is taking you away. I’m… possessive.” Beca chuckles at the admission. “I have noticed, and it’s kind of hot.” Chloe playfully hits the brunette with a laugh. “Don’t worry about it princess, you’re hot too.” Beca takes a breath. “So, are we ready? Are we ready to face the demon?”_

* * *

_“Okay lets go over the plan one more time.” Aubrey parks her car out of sight of the Beale house just in case. “Beca sneaks in from the back.” Aubrey starts. “She changes into regular clothes.” Chloe adds with a nod. “You’ll arrive in a few minutes from your date from last night.” Beca says carefully. “Yes and we’ll deny that you’re here at all.” Beca takes a breath and gets out of the car. “You guys are the best, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”_

_“Don’t worry about it Becs, now go before he sees you.” Chloe says with sad wave. “Hey I’m only going into the house not moving across the country.” Aubrey rolls her eyes. “Ok let’s all take down the dramatics a notch. We’ll be fine, together we’ll pull through.” Beca chuckles. “I’ll see you guys inside.”_ _With a smile Beca runs off with her heels in her hands, down the stairs straight to the beach. She runs straight to the Beale house and runs through the garden to the backdoor._

_Misses Beale is in the kitchen waiting for the girl. “So what’s the plan?” The older woman asks the minute the brunette walks in. “The girls should arrive any moment. They’re going to try and get rid of Jesse.” Beca scratches the back of her neck. “I can’t believe they’re doing this for me. This is my problem and I should be the one taking care of it.” Misses Beale smiles at the younger girl. “Don’t worry about it honey. The girls love you and just like you would do for them they want to protect you.”_

_Beca chuckles. “You’re right about that misses Beale.” DING DING “That must be the girls.” The brunette’s eyes widen. “Go get changed, I’ll let them in.” The redhead pushes the young girl out of the kitchen and up the stairs before opening the front door. She finds the girls standing on the other side glaring at Jesse._

_The entire view is rather amusing. “Hi girls, how was your date?” Aubrey turns around to face Chloe’s mother. “It was great misses Beale.” The blonde tugs at Chloe’s shoulder. “Come on Chlo lets not ruin our day because of him.” The redhead stops glaring and starts making her way into the house. “I’m not leaving until I see Beca, I know she’s here.” Chloe stops dead in her tracks. “She’s not here Jesse, you’re wasting your time.”Jesse snorts loudly the alcohol he had consumed before giving him strength. “Yeah right, like I’m going to believe that.”_

_Aubrey had made her way up to change out of her dress and check on Beca. When she comes back down the sight before her unleashes quite the amount of anger. “Go away Jesse, you’re not welcome here.” Chloe tries to close the door but Jesse’s blocking her with ease. “What are you going to do, you’re a nobody Beale. I know she’s in there… Beca we need to talk so please come out here.” The blonde wants to run down the stairs and slap the hell out of the stupid Treble. But she gets beaten to it by Beca._

_The brunette pulls Chloe back and opens the door before walking out pushing Jesse back. “Get the hell away Jesse. If you ever come near any of them I’ll make sure you’ll regret it.” The boy laughs at the tiny brunette. “Oh come on Becs, we both know that what you heard was wrong. A joke.” Beca narrows her eyes. “You played me Jesse. You made me believe that someone could care about me, you made me trust you and you threw all of it away to ruin the Bellas?”_

_Beca is fuming and there’s no stopping her now. “You guys got lucky baby, we all know the Trebles are the best.” Jesse takes a step forward and cups Beca’s face who of course tries to pull back. We both know that I’m the only one who’ll ever try to get to know the real you. The only one that’ll love you, not even your own father cares about y-“_

_Jesse stumbles backwards. “Stay away from her.” Beca looks to her left and sees Aubrey shooting daggers at Jesse while clutching her hand in pain. “Oh my god Aubrey are you ok?” The blonde nods not taking her eyes off of the Treble. Jesse gets up with smug grin. “Not a bad hit… for a girl, let’s see how you take one.” While mumbling his sentence the Treble shoots forward aiming for Aubrey. Beca sees it coming and pushes the blonde out of the way and receives the two hits in her place. Right in her ribs._

_Beca is doubled over for a brief second but quickly gets up with a grunt when she see Jesse heading towards Aubrey. “Oh no you don’t…” The brunette runs towards the boy and tackles him to the ground punching him right in the face. “If you ever come near any of us again I’ll end you Swanson.” Beca feels a hand on her shoulder so she looks up. Chloe is standing behind her with tears in her eyes. Without sparing Jesse another glance Beca gets up and wraps the redhead into a tight hug._

_The hug doesn’t last extremely long. Beca pushes Chloe towards the house and cocks her head to make Aubrey do the same thing. The brunette walks backwards behind them not taking her eyes off of Jesse. She stops at the door but doesn’t enter. “How did you know I was here?” The question had been bugging her since the phone call. “I tracked your phone before I left. It wasn’t hard to confirm, the Bellas weren’t exactly quiet about the three of you coming here.”_

_Beca rolls her eyes with a smile. “Of course… Now leave, I don’t want to see you again. And go get some help with your alcohol problem. You smell from miles away.” Without a second glance Beca steps into the house and closes the door behind her._

_The brunette makes her way to the living room where the others had gathered. She takes a deep breath and lets out a long hiss of pain. She casts her eyes up to the ceiling knowing that there was no way neither of the Beale nor Aubrey had not heard her. “Beca?” Chloe’s voice is soft and filled with worry. “I’m fine Chloe, it’s just bruise.” Beca can hear the annoyed sighs coming from both Aubrey and Chloe. “Before this gets awkward…” Misses Beale starts shuffling towards the kitchen. “…I’m going to start on lunch.” Chloe rolls her eyes as she watches her mom walk out. “Let me help you misses B-“_

_“Sit-down.” Beca knows that tone too well. Most of it was directed at her during each and every Bellas rehearsal. “Aubrey please it’s not that b-“ Once again she gets interrupted but by Chloe this time. “Becs stop pushing us away, I’m begging you don’t do it.” Aubrey takes the brunette’s hand and leads her to the couch and sits her down. “I’m not – I never meant to – sorry, I’m working on it.” Beca throws her head back blinking away the tears. Taking a deep breath – a mistake once again – she looks at the girls standing in front of her._

_She makes a face as if she’s trying to figure some internal struggle. Eventually she manages to stutter out her words. “Uhm I-I’m not f-feeling so great, m-mind helping m-me up?” Chloe’s instincts kick in and she immediately makes the brunette lay down. “Chloe I just-“ The redhead shushes her. “No you just rest, we’ll take care of you.” Beca rolls her eyes. “Chloe I just want some ice.” Aubrey chuckles. “I’ll get some for you.” Chloe stops the blonde. “I’ll get some for both of you… don’t think I didn’t see that look when you punched Jesse.” Chloe leaves her two girlfriends in the room so she can grab the ice._

_When she returns she finds them sitting up, Aubrey curled up in Beca’s side. But the brunette’s face is one of pain and discomfort. “Bree sit up, Beca is in pain and she won’t tell you.” The blonde shoots up from her spot accidently elbowing the brunette in her ribs. “Arrrgh.” Beca wheezes briefly until her eyes roll back into their right place. “I’m ok.” The girls had never heard such a high pitched sound coming from the brunette. “Maybe we should put some ice on those ribs.”_

_Chloe makes Beca lay down again and pulls her shirt up. Aubrey gasps when she sees the large bruise coloring the brunette’s ribs. “Aubrey can you get my mom? Like, now?” The blonde nods her head and runs to the kitchen to swiftly return with misses Beale right behind her. “Bug, what’s wrong?” The older redhead looks down at Beca. “Oh dear, I’m afraid you might have broken ribs. We’ll need to take you to the hospital to make sure.” The brunette grunts. “Please no hospital.”_

_Aubrey sighs and sits down next to the brunette. “Why don’t you want to go.” Beca looks positively embarrassed. “I uhm my dad-it’s nothing.” The brunette rubs her face in frustration. “My dad can’t know about this, I’m begging you.” Misses Beale shoots the girls a concerned look. “We don’t have to tell him?” Chloe adds a bit unsure. Beca tries to sit up and manages to do so but not without a painful struggle. “He pays the bills Chlo, he’ll find out. You don’t know him.”_

_Aubrey frowns she knows how a father can be, her own was no saint himself but when his kids are in trouble he would be there. No matter what the circumstance. “What if I paid for you?” Beca shakes her head vividly. “No, I’m not going.” Chloe runs her hand through her hair with a huff. “Becs please… we’ll figure something out but please let us take you to the hospital.”_

_“The only reason why he ‘takes care’ of me is because the education is free. He hasn’t spent any money on us freely since he left. He got so angry when he had to bail me out so please don’t let him find out.” Misses Beale quite literally growls. How can people treat their daughter like pure garbage… Beca and Aubrey need a family and thank god they have us because no matter what happens they’ll always be welcome here. “I’m going to pull up the car. Beca honey, don’t worry, I worked at the hospital and no one will find out about this.” With a confident strut misses Beale disappears to grab her coat and keys._

* * *

_Chloe is nervously pacing in the waiting area. They took Beca in over an hour ago and they made the girls wait outside. Misses Beale promised to let them know about any process but she hasn’t been out yet. Chloe knows she should trust her mother but she needs to know if Beca’s ok._

_Aubrey is just as worried. “Chlo can you please sit down? You’re making me dizzy.” The redhead glares at her girlfriend. “How are you not worried? They should have been out by now.” The blonde gets up from her seat and walks up to the redhead wrapping her in a tight hug. “Of course I’m worried about her. I would want nothing more than to go back there and look for her but your mom told us to wait  here for her.” Chloe hides her face in Aubrey’s chest while softly crying. “Oh bug, she’ll be fine. She’s our strong little DJ.”_

_“Girls?” Misses Beale calls out softly. “Mom?” Chloe spins around to look at her mother. “Where is she? Is she ok? Can we see her?” Misses Beale nods and waves the girls over and leads them through the door. “She’ll be fine, she has 2 broken ribs and some minor internal bleeding but it has stopped.” Aubrey gasps a bit too loud. “No please don’t worry, she’s fine. She’s stronger than she looks. I’ll take you too her but please be careful.”_

_They reach Beca’s room but before misses Beale lets them in she stops them. “There’s something you should know… Beca’s father is on his way. It turns out one of the doctors here knows the family and called him without consulting her. Whatever happens make sure you stay close to her.” Aubrey and Chloe share a worried look. “What do you think will happen?” Aubrey asks. “I’m not sure but seeing her reaction at the house I’m not really positive.” The girls look inside the room and see Beca staring at the ceiling. “Go be with your girl, I’ll fill out the rest of the forms.”_

_The girls don’t have to be told twice they walk into the room and each take a side of the bed. “How are you feeling?” Beca shrugs. “I feel much better now… I’m sorry for being such a bitch before I shouldn’t have snapped..” The scrunched up face Beca pulls makes girls laugh and the brunette joins them for a very short time. “My dad is on his way.” Aubrey looks down at the floor while Chloe nods. “He’s probably on the plane as we speak.”_

_Chloe opens her mouth to speak but closes it when no words come out. “What do you think he’ll do?” Aubrey knows that this is the question Chloe wanted to ask but was too scared to do. “I’m not sure.” Beca pats the free space on either side of the bed and urges her girlfriends to join her. They don’t hesitate and quickly join her on the bed._

_A few hours later the three girls are awoken by Chloe’s mother. “Hmmm mom? What’s wrong?” Chloe rubs the sleep out of her eyes. “Doctor Mitchell is here to see his daughter.” These words certainly wake the girls up. “Dad, you came.” Beca slowly sits up slightly. “Rebecca, would you care to explain how this happened?” Aubrey and Chloe climb out of the bed to make the situation less awkward. “It’s nothing big dad. Nothing to worry about.” Ben Mitchell snorts. “You’re here less than a week and you end up in the hospital with 2 broken ribs and internal bleeding. This is everything to be worried about.”_

_Beca cowers away slightly. “Could I have some privacy with my daughter?” Mister Mitchell doesn’t divert his gaze from his daughter. “Dad whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of them.” The young brunette’s voice trembles slightly. “Very well, I’m very disappointed in you. You’ll be coming home with me for the rest of summer and you will not be going to LA. You’ll finish college and if you find yourself a decent job after your studies you can consider continuing your hobby.”_

_“But dad-“ Mister Mitchell cuts his daughter off. “No buts Beca, I’ll be picking you up from the house tomorrow at 12… now I’ll go speak to your doctors.” Chloe stares at her mother silently pleading with her eyes. “Don’t bother Chlo, there’s no changing his mind.” Beca throws her head back. “Can I ask you for a favor?”_

_“Of course, what do you need?” Beca scrunches her nose. “Can I leave my equipment here? I’ll pick it up when you come back.” Chloe quickly agrees. “Beca you have to sign these papers so we can take you home.” Chloe’s mom walks in with a stack of papers in her hands. “Your father left, he said something about needing to call your mother?” The brunette chuckles. “If he said calling his wife he means the step-monster. He hasn’t called my mom in 10 years.” Misses Beale frowns. “I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Beca waves it off. “Don’t worry misses Beale, it’s just who he is.”_

* * *

_Aubrey, Beca and Chloe are sitting around the kitchen table, waiting for Beca’s father to arrive. Aubrey is staring down at her phone. Chloe is playing with her thumb ring. And Beca? She’s looking between the two. the silence is excruciating._

_“I promise I’ll call every day.”_

_Beca finally snapped. “I mean if you want that of course.” Aubrey rolls her eyes and Chloe starts laughing. “Of course we want that silly.” The brunette releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “What’s wrong?” Of course Aubrey is the one to notice the worried look. “I’m scared… I’m terrified that when I leave you’ll realize you don’t need me.” The honesty hits the girls right in the face. “Oh Becs please don’t even say that.” Chloe gets up and wraps her arms around the brunette. “If you have a bad day or need to get away from your dad go to our apartment. We meant it when we gave you that key.” Aubrey joins in on the hug._

_The doorbell rings and the girls reluctantly let go of each other but not until Beca received a kiss from both of her girlfriends. “Your father is here.” Misses Beale walks in with a sad smile. “Thank you for everything.” The older redhead rolls her eyes. “Don’t mention it, I hope to see you back soon.” Beca nods. “Beca the cab is waiting.” Mister Mitchell is standing in the doorway. “Yes dad, I’m coming.” The girls hug one last time before walking Beca out to the cab. They keep waving until they’re out if sight_.

*End Flashback*

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe make their way into the apartment. The first thing that caught their eyes was the flashy banner that was hanging in the hallway. “Oh my starts Bree this is so cute.” Chloe rolls her suitcase to the side. “Do you think we should call her?” Aubrey asks shrugging off her coat. “It’s late, maybe we should wait?” The blonde lets out a sigh. “Yes you’re right mayb-“ Chloe stops in the middle of the living room and excitedly waving the blonde over.

Aubrey joins the redhead with a sigh. “What’s wrong? Oh my sweet lord, is that..” The girls are looking at Beca who fell asleep working on something. Her laptop balanced on her chest. Chloe gently picks it up and places it on the table. Aubrey looks at the redhead. “How long do you think she has been staying here?” Chloe points at the suitcase. “I just hope she didn’t sleep on the couch, that would have been horrible for her ribs.”

“Is it really weird I want to kiss her?” Chloe asks the blonde. “Good god I thought I was the only one.” The redhead gently slaps her girlfriend. “Well I’m going in, do you want to follow?” Aubrey doesn’t have to be told twice. Chloe leans in and kisses the sleeping brunette who stirs instantly. “Hmmm  this is the best dream.” Aubrey chuckles at the cute mumbling.

Beca cracks open an eye. “Wait a minute… Chloe? Aubrey?” The brunette sits up with a groan. “Did I sleep through the day? Shit I was supposed to cook.” Chloe has a giggling fit while Aubrey sits down next to the brunette. “No you didn’t, we came home a day early because we wanted to surprise you but you surprised us instead.” Leaning in Aubrey places a delicate kiss on Beca’s lips. “How about we take this to the bedroom?” Aubrey and Beca take Chloe’s hands and head to the bedroom together.

Yes no matter how long they would be apart, together the would always be better.


	2. First Moments At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Baby – set almost 2 years after the wedding. It’s time to bring our new addition to the family home. How do the first nights go? Is it what they expected it to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me much longer than I expected to write this. It’s been a hard few days and it’s not getting easier. My grandmother passed away on Monday so writing has not really come easy. I hope you guys will be patient with me with this story and the others, I’m working on them but I need some time.   
> Hope you understand!

**Between Now And Forever: 02 – First Moments At Home**

Beca and Aubrey are sitting next to the hospital bed watching their wife in awe. It’s been a rough ride getting to where they all were now but seeing the little redhead baby in Chloe’s arms made it all feel worth it. Chloe looks exhausted but her smile still lights up the room. “I’m going to get our baby’s godmother and grandparents.” With a loving kiss Beca gets up from her chair and walks to the door stopping for a brief moment to look back. She couldn’t help it and it urges her to take out her phone to snap a picture.

When she’s satisfied she walks out to find Emily and Chloe’s parents. “Your grandson is healthy and ready to meet you.” Misses is Beale is already out of her seat and through the door before Beca can finish her sentence. “Hey Em, do you want to meet your godchild?” The high pitched squeak answered that question pretty easily. The tall brunette is already skipping towards the room. “How about you Benji? Do you want to join your girlfriend and us?” Benji jumps up from his seat nodding his head frantically. “Great, come on lets meet the baby.”

They enter the room and Beca grins at the sight before her. Chloe and Aubrey are cuddled up on the bed, Chloe’s parents are hugging by the side of it while Emily is rocking the little baby in her arm..“He’s beautiful.” Beca turns her head at the sound of a gasp next to her. “He really is.” Benji joins Emily by her side cooing at the baby in his girlfriend’s arms. “Did you settle on a name?” Emily asks looking between the three new mothers. Aubrey smiles down at Chloe and then back up at Beca. “We have…”

Beca rolls her eyes at the dramatic pause. She was dying to know what the little baby’s name would be. She had some input in choosing but had left the final decision to her wives since Chloe was the one who just popped him out and they used Aubrey’s egg. The suspense is slowly killing the brunette but she tries not to show it, or at least that’s what she hoped. “So? What our baby boy’s name?”

Of course it sounded way to eager but who could blame her, she wanted to know her son’s name. “His name is… Carter Sarah Mitchell.” Beca’s jaw drops at Chloe’s words. “Carter S-Sarah? Like…” The redhead nods slowly. “We named him after your grandfather and mother.” Having no idea when the tears started running down her face but not being able to stop them Beca ‘runs’ to the bed – more speed walks – to kiss her wives. Emily and Benji watch in awe, still holding the baby. “Do you want to hold him?”

Beca’s head shoots up and her eyes show pure panic. “I-I uhm…” Chloe squeezes her hand gently. “You’ll be fine, go meet your son.” The brunette slowly makes her way towards Emily and takes him into her arms. Little Carter lets out a soft, happy sound when his momma kisses his little head. Aubrey giggles at the sight but Beca doesn’t hear her, she doesn’t hear anything because she’s mesmerized by the little baby in her arms. “At least now we know who’s going to spoil him the most.” Chloe whispers just loud enough for Emily and Benji to hear but not loud enough to catch Beca’s attention.

“Have you called your brother?” Beca asks not taking her eyes off of the baby. “Not yet, to be honest I don’t even know where my phone is.” The brunette rolls her eyes and backs up to the bed, sticks out her but so Aubrey can grab her phone. “Take mine, he must be dying to know about his baby nephew.” The blonde takes the phone and dials her brother’s number.

*Phone Call*

 **Ethan:** “Beca? What happened?”

 **Aubrey:** “Oh god Ethan, did I wake you up?”

 **Ethan:** “It’s fine Aubrey, is everything alright?”

 **Aubrey:** “Yes, everything is perfect. I uhm I called to let you know that your nephew was born an hour ago.”

 **Ethan:** “What?! Oh my lord congrats!”

 **Aubrey:** “You’ll have to come and visit with Maia and Claire when we get back home.”

 **Ethan:** “Let us know when we can pass by to meet…”

 **Aubrey:** “Oh yes his name is Carter Sarah Mitchell.”

 **Ethan:** “Give Chloe a hug and call us when you’re all settled.”

 **Aubrey:** “We will, see you soon.”

 **Ethan:** “Bye Bree and congrats.”

 **Aubrey:** “Bye Ethan.”

*End Phone Call*

Beca hands baby carter to his grandparents so they can cuddle him too. “I’m going to find the doctor, see you in a bit.” Aubrey scrambles off the bed and stops the brunette. “Whoa what’s wrong?” Beca lets out a laugh. “Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to ask when we can take our _full_ family home.” A round of awes fill the room. “Awe babe, we already asked when you went to get everyone else… We can pick both of them up tomorrow at noon.”

* * *

“Do we have everything? Clothes? Baby clothes? Did you pack the pacifiers or…” Aubrey cuts Beca off by placing her hand on her mouth. “Ok before you have a complete freak out. Yes we have everything, the pacifiers are in the side pocket and you re-did the car seat four times today alone. So will you please calm down.” The blonde finally retracts her hand. “Sorry baby, I’m just a bit overexcited I guess.” Aubrey pulls the brunette into a side hug and kisses her on her temple. “Alright lets go, our wife and son are waiting.”

Aubrey laughs as she watches Beca dash out of the house. When she reaches the car she finds Beca sitting behind the wheel bouncing in excitement. “Are you ready?” Aubrey asks as she clicks in her seatbelt. “I am, I can’t wait to bring our family home.” With that Beca starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. The drive is short in reality but due to the excessive excitement it seemed one of the longest trip in their lives.

While Beca parks the car Aubrey heads up to Chloe’s room to help her with baby Carter. “Hey bug how are you feeling?” Chloe’s eyes light up when she sees Aubrey. “I’m extremely happy that I get to take Carter home with us.” Aubrey hands the redhead her change of clothes. “Speaking off, where is our baby?” Chloe takes her clothes with a grateful smile. “A nurse will bring him in a moment.”

A knock on the door and it opening slowly to reveal Beca makes Chloe grin like an idiot. “Hey Becs come on in.” The brunette walks in and closes the door behind her. “I brought you a caramel latte.” Chloe lets out an appreciative hum. “Thank you babe, let me get changed first.” Beca places the cup on the little table. “Where’s our little munchkin?” She asks noticing the missing presence of their newborn son. “The nurse will bring him in soon.”

Right at that moment a nurse walks in with baby Carter. “If you are ready so is little Carter.” The older nurse says with a soft smile. Aubrey walks over to her to take over the baby. “Congratulations and don’t forget to rest. And no sex for at least six weeks.” Beca miraculously manages to choke on air. “I’ll leave her to you, before we need to admit her for heart failure.” The nurse jokes with a cheeky wink before leaving the new mothers.

Beca glares at her wives while they’re laughing or more giggling trying not to wake Carter. “Don’t worry babe, you have 2 women that can take care of you.” Chloe teases the brunette. “Whatever, can we go home?” Aubrey nods. “Sure, we want to show our son his home.” This spurs Beca on and she races to the door to hold it open. “Someone’s eager.” Chloe says when passing the brunette on her way out. “I want to take my family home.” Leaning in Beca kisses baby Carter on his head when Aubrey passes her on her way out.

When they reach the car Aubrey tries to put Carter in his car seat but it seems to be more of a struggle than strictly necessary. “Becs, can you uhm help?” The brunette chuckles and makes her wife step aside. She clicks their son in with swift movements. “There we go, are you ready milady?” Aubrey rolls her eyes. “Don’t be cocky… Chlo where are you going t-“ Nope the question didn’t even have to be asked. Chloe had made her way onto the backseat and is already cooing Carter. “Bree your carriage awaits.” Beca points at the open door.

When the four of them are settled Beca starts the engine. The full ride is spent by Beca listening to Chloe cooing at Carter while Aubrey giggles next to her. “What’s for lunch?” Chloe asks not taking her attention off of the baby boy. Aubrey tenses. She completely forgot about lunch since her focus was on bringing Carter home. “I have everything ready to make lasagna, are you ok with that?” Beca asks to the blonde’s surprise. “Ooh yes, that would be gwaet wouldn’t Cawtew, yes it would…” Beca lets out a laugh. The baby talk was beyond adorable. “Then it’s settled, I’m making lasagna.”

Right as she says that she pulls into their driveway. “We’re home.” The car falls silent except for the little noises Carter makes. “This is it, this is our baby’s first home.” Chloe stares at the house from the car. Aubrey reaches back to take the redhead’s hand, neither noticing that Beca had already gotten out and started unbuckling Carter. “As much as I love watching you I think it’s time for the official introduction.” The other two scramble out of the car and join Beca who had walked to the door. “Uhm can someone else take him? Not that I don’t want to be the one to take him in but… Rover is in the house, I want to go first so I can stop him from jumping.” Chloe quickly takes Carter and takes a step back.

Max is their golden retriever. The adorable puppy wasn’t even a year old and has way to much energy. Somehow – nobody knows for what reason – Beca is the only person that can handle him, even though he’s almost bigger than her. “Give me three minutes before you come in, I’ll take him to the garden.” Beca smiles and salutes her girlfriends before opening the door. Instantly they hear barking and a screech from Beca. “Down boy… good… who’s a good boy… yeah you a-“

They don’t hear anything else and Beca’s voice fades. Both Aubrey and Chloe are surprised that Carter didn’t cry from the loud barking. “He’s outside!” They hear Beca shout somewhere in the back of the house, probably the kitchen. Chloe takes a deep breath before setting her first steps into the house with their baby.

They make their way to the kitchen and find Beca already busy making the lasagna. The brunette only looks up when Carter lets out a loud cry that morphs into a full on crying fest. Chloe is gently rocking him but he doesn’t calm down. Beca lets go of the knife and washes her hands in a hurry. She holds out her arms to take him over before Chloe can start panicking. “Ok big man what’s wrong? Are you tired? Diaper? Hungry… Chloe you have to feed him.”

The redhead’s eyes widen. She has fed him before but there was always a nurse next to her making sure she did everything right. Beca notices the hesitation. “Chlo, princess, sit down on the couch and lift up your shirt. Take him in your arms and lift him up towards your breast. He’ll do the rest.” The redhead does as instructed and surely little Carter’s cries cease and he starts sucking on Chloe’s breast. “Aubrey can you sit here while I finish up making dinner?” The blonde sits down.

Aubrey and Chloe share a look and follow their wife with their eyes while she walks away. “Should we be worried about this?” Chloe asks softly, making sure Beca doesn’t hear her. “What do you mean?” Aubrey wraps an arm around Chloe kissing her temple. “Out of the three of us I expected her to be the one freaking out but she’s so… calm and collected.” Aubrey hums. “Maybe she did her research?” Chloe rolls her eyes. “No, this isn’t something from research. This is experience and right now I want to know where she has it from.”

* * *

After Beca put Carter to bed with ease – which fuelled Aubrey and Chloe’s curiosity even more – the brunette follows her wives down with one monitor in hand checking if it really worked. When she’s finally satisfied she puts it on the table and checks the lasagna in the oven. “Food will be ready in 15.” The brunette turns around to find her wives staring at her with confused expressions. “Is everything alright?” Aubrey nods her head yes but it quickly turns into no. “What’s going on? You guys are scaring me.”

Beca pulls out a chair so she can sit opposite her wives. “Please talk to me?” She pleads gently. “Nothing is necessarily wrong…” Aubrey starts hesitantly. “How are you so good with babies?” Chloe blurts out so sudden that Beca slides her chair back a bit. “Huh?” Beca raises her brows in confusion. “What Chloe means is… we noticed that you know exactly what to do as if you have done it before?”

“Oh yeah I used to take care of…” Beca falls silent and lowers her eyes to her hands. “Who did you take care of?” Aubrey asks carefully. With a heavy sigh Beca scratches her nose before looking up. “There’s something you don’t know… When I was 7 my mom got pregnant right before my dad left. She gave birth to my baby brother. I helped out as much as I could, feeding him, changing him and putting him to bed.” A single tear escapes the brunette’s eye. “Y-You had a brother?” Chloe’s voice is shaky.

Beca nods. “He uhm he passed away when he was 4… pneumonia.” The brunette reaches for her wallet and opens it. She takes out a picture hidden behind the picture she has of Aubrey and Chloe, and hands it to them. “That’s Sam.” The ringing of the oven alarm makes Beca move. She takes out the lasagna and places it on the stove to let it cool. She uses the time to take a moment to take a breath. She never thought she’d have to tell anyone about him.

“He looked like you.” Aubrey’s voice brings Beca back to reality. The brunette turns around to face her wives. “You guys would have loved him, he was extremely  smart and organized for his age. He loved dogs and always smiled.” Beca chuckles at the memory of her little brother. “Why didn’t you tell us?” The brunette circles the table to hug Chloe who is at the verge of tears. “Because I don’t talk about my past and Sammy is a part of it that hurts to much to think back to.”

Beca takes the picture and turns it around. “That’s Carter’s birthday.” Aubrey’s eyes widen. “Carter is born on the same day my brother died  11 years ago.” Chloe drops the picture and shoots up to pull Beca into one of the tightest hugs she can manage. Aubrey follows just as fast. They don’t know how long they’re standing there but the cries from the baby monitor breaks their little bubble. “So, little Carter needs a diaper change, do you want to see how it’s done?” A round of laughter breaks out while they slowly make their way up the stairs.

Aubrey and Chloe watch as Beca swiftly changes Carter’s diaper. The brunette hands the little boy to Aubrey. “Gently rock him. Oh and Chlo we need to fill up some bottles. You’ll need your sleep and waking you up each time our munchkin is hungry is not something we need.” The redhead nods. “Sure, where is the breast pump?” Beca heads over to the dresser where she had put the breast pump.  “Do you remember what to do?”

Chloe chuckles. “Don’t worry babe, I got this.” She takes the pump and takes of her shirt before sitting down in the rocking chair they placed there for long nights. “Becs he’s not falling asleep.” Beca turns around and lets out a laugh. “First maybe you should put him in a laying position instead of upright? And try singing, the sounds of our voices can calm him down.”  Aubrey does as said but hesitates with singing so Beca decides to start them off.

 **Beca** _  
Little Boy Blue,  
Come blow your horn.  
The sheep's in the meadow,  
The cow's in the corn.  
Where is the boy  
Who looks after the sheep?  
He's under a haystack,  
He's fast asleep!  
  
_**Aubrey** __  
Will you wake him?

 **Beca** __  
No, not I,  
For if I do,  
He's sure to cry!

 **Chloe** __  
Little Boy Blue,  
Come blow your horn.  
The sheep's in the meadow,  
The cow's in the corn.  
Where is the boy  
Who looks after the sheep?  
He's under a haystack,  
He's fast asleep!

Surely Carter drifts off into a peaceful sleep. Aubrey gently places him in his crib and cover him with his blanket and props his little blue dolphin next to him. She takes a few steps back. Chloe pulls at her wives sleeves to catch their attention. She points at door to show them to go out of the room. They close the door behind them. Beca is the first to speak. “Let’s eat before he wakes up. Maybe we can cuddle on the couch after with a movie?” Chloe excitedly nods her head. “Great let’s go, I think the lasagna has cooled down by now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need you guys' help
> 
> For the one shot continuation I have some prompts ready BUT what do you guys want to see first?
> 
> A moment from the
> 
> \- pre engagement  
> \- post engagement  
> \- post wedding  
> \- post baby
> 
> Take your pick and let me know, if there's something you want to see happen in their relationship shoot me a prompt.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides
> 
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


	3. Am I Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Prompt: dharmagirl – Post Engagement – I would LOVE to see a post-engagement one where Beca starts to feel like she’s not worthy for them in married life, but the others obviously help her with her fears. Just an idea! :D :D
> 
> Ok this is set 2 months after the engagement.

**Between Now And Forever 03 – Am I Worth It**

 

Chloe stumbles into the apartment she’s sharing with both her fiancées. She has been taking up extra classes at Barden to prepare her for vet school. That while helping out her Russian Lit teacher by being his assistant. It doesn’t pay much but it helps to put some food on the table while the retreat and Beca’s job at Residual Heat pay for everything else really. So the least she can do is cook and clean up the house. Although Beca beats her to it most of the time.

The redhead makes her way into the kitchen, half expecting to find Beca cooking. But to her surprise the kitchen is empty, actually the whole apartment is empty. Aubrey would be home in an hour but Beca? The brunette should have been home already. _Maybe she’s running late or has a big project coming up._ Chloe thinks to herself. With a light shrug she turns to open the fridge and see what they can have for dinner. “Fudge nuggets!” With a slam Chloe shuts the fridge and sighs.

She takes her phone out of her pocket and dials Beca’s number. It goes straight to voicemail which is pretty strange. Beca’s phone is never off or far away from her side. Chloe decides to let it go because she knows the brunette will call her back when she sees the missed call. So the next person on the list is Aubrey. The call immediately goes through.

*Phone Call*

 **Aubrey:** “Aubrey Posen speaking, how may I help you?”

 **Chloe:** “Did I ever tell you how hot you sound all professional?”

 **Aubrey:** “Always the charmer Chloe. But I need to ask why are you calling? Is everything alright? Do I need to come home?”

 **Chloe:** “No no everything is fine, I just wanted to ask if you’re ok with take-out tonight?”

 **Aubrey:** “Sure, just make sure Beca isn’t cooking.”

 **Chloe:** “She isn’t, she isn’t even home yet. Did she mention anything to you this morning?”

 **Aubrey:** “That’s weird. But no she didn’t, she left before we woke up.”

 **Chloe:** “Maybe she has a new project or something.”

 **Aubrey:** “Maybe… Have you tried calling her?”

 **Chloe:** “I did but it goes straight to voicemail.”

 **Aubrey:** “Ok now I’m worried. I’ll drive past Residual Heat on my way back home. Actually I’ll go now. The last group just finished. I can get Jessica and Ashley to finish up the paperwork.”

 **Chloe:** “Ok, let me know if you find her. I’ll call you if she comes home.”

 **Aubrey:** “See you in a bit.”

 **Chloe:** “Oh Bree before I forget. What do I order for dinner?”

 **Aubrey:** “We haven’t had pizza in a while?”

 **Chloe:** “Ok I’ll order us some pizzas.”

 **Aubrey:** “I’ll see you at home, love you Chlo.”

 **Chloe:** “Love you too Bree:”

*End Phone Call*

With a heavy sigh Chloe plops down on the couch and pulls her laptop closer so she can pull up the website of the local pizza place. She orders a large vegetarian for herself and Aubrey and a medium pepperoni for Beca. Now all that’s left to do is wait for Aubrey and or Beca to come home.

20 minutes later the apartment door swings and hurried footsteps enter the living room. Chloe turns in her seat but jumps up when she sees a worried looking Aubrey pacing behind her. “Bree what’s going on? You’re worrying me.” The blonde stops in her tracks. “She had a day off Chloe. They have no idea where she can be. What if something happened to her?”

“Whoa Bree take a deep breath. We’ll find her. Let’s call her one more time before we panic.” Chloe grabs her phone and dials the brunette’s number. _HEY THIS IS BECA MITCHELL. IF YOU HEAR THIS IT MEANS MY PHONE IS OFF. LEAVE A MESSAGE OR TEXT ME. I’LL CALL YOU BACK WHEN I CAN._ The redhead lets out a deep breath. “Hey Becs can you give us a call when you get this? We uhm we’re kinda worried about you. Please?... We love you, bye.”

Aubrey rubs her temples and starts pacing again. “Why wouldn’t she tell us? Did we do something wrong?” Chloe shakes her head. Not that her fiancée could see it. “I don’t know but I do know we have to find her. Where can she be?” The redhead wonders out loud. “She isn’t at Residual Heat. Maybe she’s at the radio station? She still goes there from time to time, right? Or m-”

The doorbell makes Aubrey stop talking and both girls run to the door and yank it open, scaring the pizza delivery boy. “P-pizza for Chloe Beale?” The redhead lifts her hand and nods. “That’s me, sorry for scaring you.” The young boy hands over the pizza and shakes his head. “That’s ok, it would be my reaction if I had ordered pizza.” The joke was extremely lame but just for the heck of it  and because they felt sorry for the boy both girls laugh. “Anyway I’m going to let you two ladies to it. Have a nice evening.” With a awkward wave the boy disappears down the staircase.

“We’re not going to eat this now, right? I mean I we have to find Beca. I don’t think I could even eat without knowing where Beca is.” Chloe agrees and runs to the kitchen and returns a minute later .”Let’s go, she can’t have gone far.” Aubrey hums lightly. “So we can go to the radio station first and ask Luke if he has seen or heard from Beca.”

The two girls get ready and take off towards the radio station in the blonde’s car. It’s a short drive filled with tension and concern. They don’t hesitate to jump out of the car and run into the radio station. “Luke? Luke!” The tall British man walks out of the booth with a confused frown. “Chloe? Aubrey? What’s wrong?” He asks seeing the scared expressions on his best DJ’s fiancées  faces. “Have you seen Beca?”

Luke shakes his head. “I’m sorry girls. I haven’t seen DJ Becky since before summer. She drops off some mixes in the mailbox but I haven’t seen her, sorry.” Chloe rolls at the nickname the man has for her tiny brunette. “Do you know where she might be?” Aubrey asks running her fingers through her hair. “I have no idea Aubrey. Have you tried calling her?”

Once again Chloe rolls her eyes. “Do you really think we would be standing here if we had been able to reach her?” The redhead immediately regrets snapping at the blonde. “I’m sorry Luke. I’m just worried.” The man puts his hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I understand. If I hear from her or see her I’ll give you a call. But I do have to get back to the radio.”

“Yes, no, of course. Thank you Luke. We really appreciate it.” Luke smiles at Aubrey and holds the door open so the girls can step outside. “I hope you find her. But remember, she loves both you. You know how she gets when something freaks her out, maybe she just needs a moment to herself.” The girls nod, knowing that Luke is probably right.

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe are leaning against the car trying to figure out where Beca could be. “It’s Friday, right?” Chloe nods in agreement. “Doesn’t Beca go to her dad’s once a month?” The redhead pushes herself of off the car and turns to face her fiancée. “You might be on to something. Let’s go!” Aubrey chuckles as she watches the redhead scramble into the car. She quickly follows because she’s just as eager to find their brunette.

Thank god Doctor Mitchell lives 10 minutes away from the radio station. And again when they reach the house they jump out of the car and rush towards the door. Aubrey is the first one to reach and rings the doorbell. They have to wait a few minutes before the door opens. When it finally does they are met with a frown.

“What are you doing here?” Doctor Mitchell’s voice is low, gruff and for some reason angry. “We’re sorry to bother you so late this evening but we were wondering if you had seen Beca?” Aubrey asks carefully. “Why should I have seen her? I haven’t spoken to her in almost 3 years. And to be franc I don’t want to see you either. So I’d really appreciate it if you’d leave my property.” Beca’s father starts closing the door but Chloe stops it with her foot.

“What do you mean you haven’t spoken to her in almost 3 years? She’s your daughter how could you not talk to her?” Doctor Mitchell snorts. “The minute she decided to be a lesbian dating not 1 but 2  dykes she stopped being my daughter.” Both girl’s jaws drop. Did they really just hear their fiancées father say that? “What?” Aubrey breathes out angrily. “You heard me and now I’d really appreciate it if you’d leave. If you don’t I will call the cops.”

With that the door slams in their faces and leaves them both baffled. “What else has Beca not told us?” Aubrey questions out loud while they make their way back to the car. “I-I don’t know but we have so much to talk about. How did we not notice this sooner?” The blonde groans. “I don’t know but hearing this it makes me even more worried about her. What if she-“

“No! Don’t even dare to finish that sentence Aubrey. She’s totally fine. We’re going to find her and everything is going to be fine. We only have to find a place where she feels comfortable, a place that means a lo-… I know where she is.” Aubrey cocks her head to the side with a puzzled expression. Then it hits her. “The pool!”

Aubrey turns on the engine and speeds off towards the campus. To the one place that means a lot to the three of them. The place where Beca really became a Bella, the place where they realized they fell in love. The pool had always been the brunette’s safe place. Whenever she has a bad day she will sit down by the pool and collect her thoughts. How didn’t they think about it sooner?

They reach the spot and park a bit further away not to spook the brunette. They run towards the pool and find Beca sitting on the bottom of it. “Beca!” Aubrey mentally face palms herself. The next set of movements are expected.

Beca shoots up and runs towards the nearest stairs to climb up but Aubrey and Chloe saw it coming so they ambush her at the top. “Beca please we need to talk.” The brunette stops at the top and lets herself be pulled up by her fiancées. “W-What are you guys doing here?” She takes a step back. “Beca?” Chloe tries to step closer which makes the brunette take a few more steps back. “Becs please you have to talk to us.” Aubrey pleads gently. “There’s nothing to talk about, I’m fine.”

“No Beca you don’t get to do this. We have to talk about this… all of it.” The brunette raises her brows in confusion. “We know about your dad.” Chloe says taking another step closer and closer until she can wrap her fiancée in her arms. “H-How do you know about that?” Aubrey also steps closer and puts her arms around both girls.

The quiet sobs coming from their tiny brunette makes them pull away slightly to look at her. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Beca breaks free, runs her fingers through her hair with a huff trying to contain her sobs before sitting down on the edge of the pool. “Fine, let me tell you what happened but it has nothing to with… this.” Beca motions between the three of them. Aubrey and Chloe share a look but don’t say anything. They wait for the brunette to tell them in her own pace.

*Flashback*

_Life couldn’t have been better for Beca at the moment. She’s dating the two most beautiful women in the world. Has the greatest friends in the world. The three of them had told the Bellas about their relationship and they are all totally cool with it. So the next step was probably to tell her father. It was going to be hard but it had to be done._

_That’s how she finds herself at her father’s door at 7 pm on a Friday. Her father was supposed to be home so at least she didn’t have to come back another day. She knocks on the door and a few minutes later the door swings open to reveal her father. “Beca how nice of you to swing by. Come on in, I was just about to make some tea.” Beca rolls her eyes but enters the house anyway._

_They go into the kitchen and the brunette takes a seat at the kitchen island. “So, what brings you here? I mean you never come over, except if I invite you over explicitly.” The look on Beca’s face shows Ben that he shouldn’t joke. “Ok, I’m going to pretend you just didn’t say that… I’m actually here because I need to talk to you.”_

_Ben sits down opposite his daughter. “What’s going on?” Beca takes a deep breath and casts her eyes down. Too scared to look her father in the eyes. “Uhm yeah so uhm you know that uhm… I’m in a relationship.” Ben claps his hands together in excitement. “That’s great, who’s the lucky guy? Is it that boy in the acapella group? What’s his name? Jesse.” Beca shakes her head.”Uh no it’s not Jesse it’s… uhm it’s not a guy really. It’s a girl uhm two actually.”_

_Beca still doesn’t dare to look up and the silence is too painful. So she finally finds the courage to look up. When she does she wished she didn’t. The look on her father’s face is something that she hoped to never see. The anger and disappointment is too heavy for her to handle but she can’t look away. “D-dad? Say something? Please?”_

_“Get… out.” The words are more of a hiss through gritted teeth than actual words.”W-what?” Doctor Mitchell gets up from his seat and turns away from his daughter. “I said, get out.” The words are more clear but not less painful. “Dad?” Ben holds up his hand to silence Beca. “Get out, I will not have a filthy dyke in my house. I never want to see you again. From now on I do not have a daughter anymore.”_

_Beca freezes on the spot. “Now!” The loud voice coming from the man she once called her father, the man that left her all those years ago and forced her to open up and tried to be close to her now scares her. No he doesn’t just scare her, he terrifies her._

_Before anything else can be said or done she bolts out of the room. Running as fast as she can to a place where she feels safe. A place where she can collect her thoughts. The only place that can really do that for her is the riff off pool. The one thing she can’t do is tell her girlfriends. No matter what happens they can’t find out._

*End Flashback*

Beca is slowly rocking herself and her two fiancées at the edge of the pool. The two girls silently listened to her story.

Aubrey is the first to speak up and ask the second question that really needs answering. “What happened today?” Beca takes a deep breath. “When I woke up this morning I couldn’t believe how lucky I was. Waking up next to both of you still makes my heart beat faster every day. Even if we’ve been together for 3 years. It scared me that one day you both would realize that I’m not worth it and you’d… leave.”

“Beca, babe we love you. We will never leave you.” Chloe whispers. “That’s what you say now. My dad said the same thing to my mom but still left. No he’s remarried and has a 3 year old daughter. I saw them walking at the park this morning. When saw me he just glared at me and pulled the little girl away from me. I really hope he doesn’t screw up with her. I hope _I_ don’t screw up one day. I want to be worthy of you.”

Chloe pulls the brunette in as tight as she can, hiding her tear stained face in her neck. Aubrey follows the motion. The three of them stay like that for god knows how long but at some point Beca feels Aubrey shiver so she breaks the hug and puts her jacket around the blonde’s shoulders. She does the same thing with her sweater and gives it to Chloe. The two women laugh at the brunette’s actions which only confuses her.

“What?” She asks with a raised brow. “You’re telling us how you think you’re not worth it but we’re the ones that should be worried.” Aubrey answers with a nervous chuckle. “She’s right. You cook almost every day, even when you’re tired. You come and pick us up when we need you without a complaint. Everything you do, you do thinking about us first.”

“You’re the best fiancée in the world and we’re lucky to have you.” Beca smiles with tears in her eyes.  “We actually wanted to give you this on your birthday but maybe now is a better time.”

Chloe reaches into her jeans pocket and takes out a ring. Beca had been so focused on the redhead that she didn’t notice Aubrey standing up and moving to kneel next to the redhead. “We never gave you a ring and it didn’t feel right. You might have proposed to us but we wanted  to propose to you too. So Beca Cooke Mitchell will you do us the honor of becoming our wife?”

The brunette nods her head yes as fast as she can. There’s no stopping the tears now. Aubrey and Chloe slide the ring on Beca’s finger together. “Babe I’ll need you to actually say something.” Aubrey jokes her own tears slipping past her cheeks. “Oh god I do, of course I do! I love you both so much!” Beca pulls both her girls into a hug before showering them with kisses.

“How about we go home and I cook us some celebratory dinner? I’m going to assume you didn’t cook, right?” The cheeky grins tell Beca enough. “We didn’t cook but I know how to order a men pizza though?” Beca gets up and holds out her hands to pull the other two up.

They make their way to the car, hand in hand with Beca in the middle. Aubrey and Chloe made a silent promise to themselves that from now on they would show Beca how much they love her more often. They would defiantly start from today, they have another engagement to celebrate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need you guys' help
> 
> For the one shot continuation I have some prompts ready BUT what do you guys want to see first?
> 
> A moment from the
> 
> \- pre engagement  
> \- post engagement  
> \- post wedding  
> \- post baby
> 
> Take your pick and let me know, if there's something you want to see happen in their relationship shoot me a prompt.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides
> 
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS – katelides  
> Let me know what you think, feedback is always fun to have :D


End file.
